The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine
by Gabrielle607
Summary: A songfic. Mine by Taylor swift.


Chapter title: You are the best thing that's ever been mine Theme song: Mine by Taylor Swift

Rose's POV

I went to a diner in Diagon Alley. I sat at the table at the corner. Across me were a couple fighting. I had a sudden flashback of my parents fighting too about money, relationship problems. I was interuppted by a familiar voice.  
"Good morning ma'am. May I take your... Weasley?" It was Scorpius Malfoy. I was wondering. 'Why is Malfoy working here?'

"Hello... Malfoy."

"Please stop saying that. You know were over the school days."

"I can call you Malfoy whenever I want to"

"Fine. May I take your order?"

"Yes. One cappuccino please."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He went off. I was thinking again. 'He really hasn't changed yet but my feelings for him has changed already' He went back holding a saucer and a teacup.

"What are you thinking, Rose? Thinking how I've grown more handsome than before?"

"In your dreams Malfoy. Besides I have no feelings or what-so-ever for you."

"Alright, alright. Just teasing." .After awhile, someone sat on the other side of the table.

"You know you'll get fired if you sit with me."

"Nah. I'm work at St. Mungo's?"

"Yep."

"Lucky you. So when-"

"-6:00. That's when I end my shift." Then he left without another word. When I finished my coffee, I went to the counter and paid for the drink and went to work. When the many hours of healing wounded wizads, I saw Scorpius waiting for me outside.

"Hi." He said

"Hi." I went with him and we had a nice chat.

"So how did you end up as a waiter? I can't imagine. The playboy of Hogwarts ended up as a waiter."

"Well... Let's just say not too many job offers." We both laughed at that. When he lead me to my apartment. He kissed my hand and left me. A few weeks later he sent me an owl.

'Dear Rose,

Would you go to the beach with me? Don't worry it's not an overnight. You know just as friends.

Scorpius.'  
Okay this is not Scorpius. He's changed actually. As in COMPLETELY! So I got a small piece of parchment and wrote 'Yes.- Rose.'. Ten minutes later, he arrived at my place.

"Ready?"

"You bet. Don't make me regret this one." I said as I held his hand. We apparated at a hill. There you can see the view of the ocean. Just like Aunt Fleur's place. We walked towards a small cottage. When I got out, I saw Scorpius holding one hand out. It was like the Hallow's eve ball all over again. I gently placed a hand over his and we walk by the seaside.

"Wanna sit for a while?"

"Sure." We sat down by a nearby rock and I asked.

"So how's life?"

"Just broke up with Cecilia."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah." He looked at me. I gazed at him and I know something is going to happen... Something unexpected. He took me by the chin and kissed me. It was truly unexpected but I kissed back. We broke apart. We looked away but then he gave me a smile.

"Start of a new relationship?" He asked

"Yeah. Sure." I said then he smiled at me. There was a storm so we can't go back. I decided to sleep at the couch. I was having bad dreams. I was falling into a hole. Suddenly I landed with a huge thud. When I looked at myself, I was bruised, bloody and I was being dragged. I kept on mumbling the words 'Please... Don't kill me... Please!... Have mercy!' Then Scorpius woke me up. I was sweating then I hugged him he comforted me and asked me.

"What happened?"

"People. Trying to kill me." For a while I felt like a small child. I was leaning at Scorpius and he was calming me down. He let me lie down on the couch.

"Scorpius. Please don't leave me."

"I won't." The next day the storm has passed.(Good thing he asked me out on a Friday) I saw Scorpius beside me at the couch. His arm around me. I stood up and walked towards the bathroom. I washed my face and prepared breakfast for me and him. I ate breakfast early and wrote a note.  
'Dear Scorpius,

Thanks for yesterday. I really enjoyed it. If you were serious about your question about a new relationship, I was serious too with my answer. Love ya.

Rose.'

Then I apparated to my apartment and I took a shower. I remembered I have afternoon duties at the hospital. So I went to the hospital and did my work.

"Well someone's a bit early today." Rozario Scamander said."And why are you in a rush?"

"Well... I've been with someone yesterday."

"Well... Who is it?"

"It's...It's... S-"

"Rose! We need you in the emergency room! NOW!" The head healer shouted.

"Um... Gotta go. See you later." I ran to the emergency room as quickly as possible. When I reached there, I saw dad. He's gone unconscious.

"What happened?"

"He got hit by a spell during a trial." After a few hours dad regained consciousness. He thanked me and left. My shift was over so I saw Scorpius outside waiting for me again. I held his hand as he walked me home. After 5 years, we went to a lake. It was kind of chilly that time. We were at the boat when he suddenly said.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"It's your dad."

"Where?!" I panicked

"There!" He pointed behind me. When I turned back, there was no one there.

"It's not funny Scorp -"When I turned back at him, he was looking at me. His eyes were begging. He held an open box with a diamond ring in it.

"So. What do you say?" He said.

I nodded and said "Yes! Of course yes!" Then he slipped the ring to my finger and I hugged him. After that I kissed him. We got married after one year. We bought the house near the beach we first went. We started to unpack the boxes at the car.  
We went to the window to look at the view. I leaned to him and he faced me.

"This is where our future starts ,Rose." He said as he twirled me around.

"I wish we'll have a nice start" And I gave him a kiss.

"Don't worry. We'll never make our parent's mistakes"

After that day, things were getting complicated. We've got bills to pay and we got nothing figured out. It was very hard. I don't know how my mom survived with all of these problems. One night I was worried sick. He hasn't come home yet. I heard a crack outside. Then Scorpius came in. He was looking dizzy

"Where were you?" I asked in a low voice as he entered. Nothing. He just left his coat on top of the table.

"Where were you?!" I asked half calm half shouting. Nothing. He just sat at the couch and he put his head up.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy you answer me right now! Where were you?! You know how worried I am?! Waiting for you to come home! Look at the time! It's 2:30!"

"Look I'm tired ok. I just went with my office mates okay." He went to the kitchen where I am.

"Why didn't you just tell me? You know how hard it is to be a housewife and a healer at the same time?! After I go to work I still need to work here by cleaning the house, cooking dinner! The only thing you can do to help me is go home early and help me with all these work! But what do you do?! Just sit down on the couch and do nothing-"

"You don't know how hard I've been working at the ministry Rose! You don't know how many paper works I need to do everyday! You don't notice Rose! Every time we have these fights everything is slipping right out of our hands! You don't understand, Rose -"

" - No it's you who don't understand how hard it is to be busy everyday! I barely rest! And all you are is lazy!" Scorpius is so angry at me that he slapped me on the cheek. He looked at me as I began to cry. As I ran outside, I can hear him saying

"Rose. Rose. Rose I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it. Rose! Come back!" He followed me. The first thing that I can ever think of is my Uncle Harry's place so I apparated there but Scorpius got hold of me so he went with me. Probably Uncle Harry heard the shouting outside because he went outside. I saw James, Lily and Al peek outside.

"Rose I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you!" All of them looked shocked when they heard the words 'hit you' 'cause they looked at each other. He held my hand and I avoided it. I closed my eyes I never knew that life was this complicated. I thought about the happy times that we spent together. All wasted. I remembered how happy we were at our wedding but now here we are, fighting.I was ready to say goodbye but Scorpius held me by the arms his forehead was leaning in mine. He can hear me sobbing.

"Look, Rose. I never wanted to leave you." I can hear Lily sniffing. Probably she was thinking how romantic this is but not thinking how painful it is to me.

"I promise. I'll never leave you alone. I promise. I'll do anything for you to be happy."

I heard Lily said "This is better than the movies."

"Lils this is serious." James said.

"Please, Rose. Forgive me." I look into his eyes. I saw that he hated to see me in pain. I saw that he was full of sorrow, full of regret. So to show him I forgive him I kissed him. Then I hugged him like it was the last time I'm gonna see him. Then we apparated back to the house. He lead me to the bedroom and I slept there. When I woke up, Scorpius wasn't beside me. I rushed to the kitchen and I saw him preparing breakfast. I went to him and said.

"Thanks. For giving me a break."

"Don't worry. I realized since last night." Then he turned off the stove then kissed me. We leaned to the wall and and I can feel hot kisses trailing to my collarbone.

"Scorp. Let's just do this tonight. I still need to go to work." I said. Then I stood up and ate breakfast. I took a shower and went to work.

"Bye hon." I said as I kissed Scorpius. When I went in St. Mungo's when Rozario showed up again.

"They need you again in the emergency room."

"Why what happened?"

"Draco Malfoy got ambushed by a bunch of wizards."

"What? Call Scorpius. He needs to know." By a split second I heard a crack from outside . I turned around and saw Scorpius fighting the other healers.

"Look my father is in there and my wife is the assistant of the head healer now let me through!" He said while Rozario was holding him off.

"Look Scorp. I'm sorry but I can't let you through. Your only allowed until this area. I'm sorry but you need to wait for further news." Rozario said. Scorpius wrote a letter to the ministry that he can't go back because of his father. He got hit by a body-bind curse, got splinched by the chest and a bruise at the forehead. It was terrible. He looks like he's been beaten up by a bunch of muggles in a muggle movie. I was told to go out and tell Scorpius the news.

"Where is he? What happened?" Scorpius said when he saw me.

"He got hit by a body bind curse. Also got beaten up and got splinched by his chest." Scorpius looked hopeless. He sat down and pulled his hair.

"Look Scorp. We're doing the best we can -"

"- But your not doing enough!" He shouted as he stood up and punched the wall. He was sobbing.

"Scorp. I know you don't want to lose another parent. We're doing the best we can but -"

"Rose! We need you! Help me stop the blood or else it will be harder for him to recover!"  
Rozario shouted with bloody hands. Rose ran to her and Scorpius said

"Rose! Don't let him die. Please. Don't let him die."

"I won't. I promise." I went there then I saw Draco suffering.

"Rose. Am I... Am I gonna die?"

"No. No. I can't let you." After two hours the bleeding finally stopped and we ran out of dittany. His body bind curse has gone. We gave him a room to rest. When I went out, I saw Scorpius rushing towards me.

"What -" He said

"- He's fine. You can visit him tomorrow. If I were you. Let him rest."

"Thank God you kept him alive." He said as he pulled me closer.

"I said my promise didn't I?" I said as I kissed him. Suddenly Astoria bursted in.

"Where is he?"

"Don't worry. Rose saved him."

"Thank goodness your wife is a healer." Narcissa said as she hugged me."Thank you." Then I heard a voice. It sounded like Scorpius.  
"Rose. ROSE!" Then I looked and I was in the cafe. "What were you thinking?"  
"Nothing." I said as I smiled.


End file.
